bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winter Moon/Stories of Bullworth: An honest mistake
One stern lecture later about the horrors of "foul language", I was sent outside the office, told to "change into your uniform and assimilate into the dorm.". I hardly knew what assimilate meant, but I walked out of the office (getting a stare that could kill a medium-sized dog from the secretary) and down to the lobby. I realized I didn't know where the boys dorm was, so I decided to do what I normally would; walk around until I find it. Exiting the building, I passed a group of extremely nerdy kids playing what looked like G&G. Maybe it wasn't so bad out here; if anyone tried playing G&G at my old school, they would get eaten alive by bullies. Then again, as I watched, the kid I saw throw a firecracker earlier ran up and threw a rubber rat at the roleplayers. With a squeal and a smell of pee, the nerds dispersed. Then I noticed the rat wasn't made of rubber. Maybe it is so bad here. Remembering the brochures about the "strict discipline" and "tough love" at the academy, I had to laugh. The discipline was about as strict as a pre-school teacher and the love was as tough as an squashed snail. If I had been the one picking my new school, I would have picked a good one. But no, my stepfather had to pick this hole. Sighing, I walked to the courtyard area in front of the main gates, and turned left. As I walked towards the building in front of me, a fairly nice looking two-story dorm. Walking up the steps, I decided again; maybe this place isn't so bad. I opened the door, and put my best foot forward...and stepped on a cockroach. Unperturbed, I was a bit put off by the fact that the walls were PINK. It didn't seem natural for a boys dorm. It DID seem only natural that at that moment, a red-haired girl, wearing a cheerleader's uniform that left little to the imagination, walked across my line of vision, and of course, immediately saw me. As she shrieked like an air-raid siren, I deduced that this wasn't the boys dorm, and spun on my heel to leave. I ran as fast as I could while dragging my suitcase, and returned to the courtyard. I then noticed that the path to the building was labeled "GIRLS DORM". "I saw nothing." I said, with the most dignity a boy who just walked into the girls dorm and was immediately spotted, thus labeling himself a perv before spending half an hour at the school. "I did something very similar in my first few days." I looked to see who was introducing himself. A short, fairly muscular kid with a buzzcut was standing in the courtyard, pointing to the girls dorm. "Our dorm is that way", he continued, "unless you were more comfortable in there?" "Go play in traffic." I said, considerably annoyed. "I also sounded that way when I got here. I'm not sure I've changed much, but..." "Listen", I said , "I'm really not in the mood for any backstories. I'm in this hole in New England, and I'm sure my standing with the girls, which was probably already "new kid", just dropped to "sex offender." "What did she look like?" asked the boy. "What, the girl who saw me? Um, she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform-" "Ooh, rough. That's Mandy - she spreads rumors worse than anyone. You might want to get plastic surgery. Actually, even if you didn't go into the girls dorm, that would be a good idea." "Shut up." I said, still annoyed. "I could tell her that it wasn't you that she saw, if you wanted? Or did you want to be kept at arms length by the girls?" I realized that it wouldn't do to be treated as a skirt-chaser, so I said "Why not?", trying to sound like I didn't really care. "I'll do that. Oh, what's your name, new kid?" "Will. William Snow." "Nice to meet you. I'm Jimmy Hopkins." Category:Blog posts